


and many more

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIPPER AND MABEL!, also in general?, have an angst fic!, tw for suicide, tw for universe creation, why does the entirety of the tau fandom band together to torture dipper on his bday?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: "On August thirty-first, nineteen ninety-nine, Mason Pines was born. It was also when he almost died, from his umbilical cord wrapped around her throat, but he, somehow, lived.On August twenty-fifth, two thousand and twelve, Dipper Pines saved the world. It was also when he almost died, from a last-ditch possession from an unhinged demon, but he, somehow, lived.Even if nearly no one knew it."Dipper always remembered his birthday.





	and many more

On August thirty-first, nineteen ninety-nine, Mason Pines was born. It was also when he almost died, from his umbilical cord wrapped around her throat, but he, somehow, lived.

On August twenty-fifth, two thousand and twelve, Dipper Pines saved the world. It was also when he almost died, from a last-ditch possession from an unhinged demon, but he, somehow, lived.

Even if nearly no one knew it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dipper always remembered his birthday.

And not the Transcendence (although that was hard to forget).

His  _ real _ birthday. August thirty-first, nineteen ninety-nine.

And it wasn’t omniscience so much as a feeling in his metaphysical bones, a whisper in his ears that  _ Hey. You’ve completed another year of living.  _ Or another five years. Or another century.

Even when the people down on Earth threw out the Gregorian calendar for something newer and better, he still memorized the smallest sliver of sunlight that marked the beginning of the day he and his sister were born.

Perhaps it was fate, then, that made Mabel Anna Pines die a week after her ninety-fifth birthday. That day felt the same way his birthday did, but colder, somehow. August thirty-first said  _ Congratulations for living for a thousand years.  _ September seventh whispered  _ Congratulations for living for a thousand years without her. _

And she was gone, wasn’t she? There were her reincarnations, of course, thousands of other Mizars (thousands of people he’d let down), but they weren’t her. He should have known that.

Just because they shared her soul didn’t mean they were her and he honestly should have known that how stupid how willing to deny it was he and she died thousands of years ago  _ and she’s gone she’s gone and she’s not coming back _

Perhaps it was just easier to pretend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Millennia later, he still remembered that day, but of course there was no one to celebrate with. There hadn’t been for centuries. An apocalypse had killed off everything in the universe, any hope of a new Mizar. He was alone. He had always  _ been  _ alone.

Why couldn’t it just  _ end? _

There was no hope for this universe, no hope for him-

_ No hope for this universe. _ But what if he created another? Another universe, another chance for these souls. For Mabel. For him.

He saw, with the sepia quality of memories and events long since gone, the universe begin, a small point of bright matter growing and growing, stars beginning, planets forming, galaxies swirling, and he reversed it, feeling the planets break apart, the stars ceasing to shine, and the universe condensing-

And he was of that universe, and the activity was killing him, beads of light disappearing into nowhere and the star-bright form of a few minutes (Seconds? Hours? Years? Time was an illusion, but the universe was stubbornly real) before shed into the black-brick form of millennia past became the suit and top hat that reeked of a stubborn teen that didn’t truly understand became the puffy vest and pine tree cap of the summer that everything changed, the one that currently felt as far away as the old beginning of the universe. There was now just a small pinprick of bright light, dancing in the dark. He snuffed it out.

And Dipper Pines was floating in an empty void. Was he human? There had to be something left of before - he was still alive, wasn’t he?

He gathered the rest of his energy and  _ expelled- _

And he felt the rest of him fly out into the void, swirling galaxies and nebulae, souls rushing in to take their place, and he felt seven stars arrange themselves into a formation that, from the right place, looked  _ so familiar  _ and realized that this time,  _ he  _ was that small, bright point.

“Happy birthday, Mabel,” he whispered into the new.

And he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday dipper and mabel! im sorry for this


End file.
